Suzy
She is a famous Pokémon Breeder and beautician, who is adept at releasing a Pokémon's inner beauty and health. History Her first appearance was in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Brock took Ash and Misty to Scissor Street, a district of salons and supply stores geared towards Pokémon Breeders. Brock finally found what he was looking for - Suzy's salon. Brock tried to introduce himself, but was too shy as he fell in love with her at first sight. Misty noticed Suzy's Vulpix and tried to pet it, but ended up getting burned by the temperamental Pokémon's attacks. Suzy explained that Vulpix doesn't like being touched by strangers. Brock finally got up the courage to introduce himself and asked for Suzy to make him her student. A confused Ash asked Brock why he'd want to do that. Brock gushed that Suzy was a trophy winning Breeder for the past three years, was often featured as "Most Popular" in magazines, and had a popular website. He also said that her Vulpix was like the supermodel of the Pokémon world. Suzy turned Brock down, saying that she was just too busy to take on students. Suzy invited everyone to lunch, where she noted Pikachu's healthy coat. Brock happily announced that he personally prepared the Mouse Pokémon's food. Vulpix ate some of Pikachu's food, and Brock was so flattered and honored by this that he slammed his head into the table while bowing before the Fire-typePokémon. Misty brought up the topic of some flashy Pokémon they had seen on Scissor Street, and Suzy explained that they were customers of Salon Rocket, a flashy beauty parlor that had been attracting all of Suzy's usual customers. Apparently, making Pokémon look flashy was a new fad that had been taking the area by storm. Ash didn't like the idea of dressing up Pokémon. An angered Misty said the idea was great and decided to take her Psyduck over to the rival parlor just to spite Ash. Suzy said that she usually put emphasis on substance over style, but she had began to question her methods when Salon Rocket had began to rise in popularity. Ash and Brock tried to cheer her up, insisting that she was really good. Ash and Brock decided to organize a lecture for Suzy, where she demonstrated massage on Pikachu. Suzy explained that close personal relationships with Pokémon were the most important thing in raising them. The lecture drew a lot of customers away from Salon Rocket, leaving only Misty and Psyduck left. It turned out Salon Rocket was actually a front for Team Rocket, who decided to hold Misty hostage to try to get Pikachu. Psyduck, however, escaped and ran back to Suzy's salon to get help. Angered, Suzy made a long speech about inner beauty being more important than outer beauty. Ash and Brock then had Pikachu and Geodude battle Team Rocket, and Suzy finished things by having Vulpix blast the villains off with a Fire Spin. Suzy was impressed with the way Brock handled his Pokémon in battle and thanked him for helping her restore her faith in her methods. She said she thought that Brock had taught her a lot, and that she wasn't ready to be anyone's teacher. She decided to shut down her salon and go on a journey of her own. Since Brock was the first person other than herself that Vulpix liked, Suzy decided that Brock should take care of it, as he might be able to raise it better than she would. Suzy made a brief appearance in Brock's fantasy in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Suzy also appeared in Beauty and the Breeder. She now had a partner, Zane, who owned a Ninetales. Brock returned Vulpix to Suzy and stopped chasing after her when he realized that Zane and Suzy were more friendly with each other. Screenshots 004-0.jpg 008-1461439611.jpg 091-1461439611.jpg 094-1461439611.jpg 095-1461439611.jpg 101-1461439611.jpg 215-1461439612.jpg 216-1.jpg 298-2.jpg 300-3.jpg 301-2.jpg 302-3.jpg 303-3.jpg 384-3.jpg 385-3.jpg 405-2.jpg 428-1461439613.jpg 55 (3)-3.PNG 29 (2)-1500846317.PNG 30 (5).PNG 49 (3)-1.PNG 62-1500846265.PNG 57 (2)-1.PNG 75 (1)suzy.PNG Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Kanto Region Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Animal Empathy Category:Business Owners Category:Humans Category:Female